Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by tediz-leader
Summary: At least out loud, Vince will not admit he's in love with Jack Darby...A re-write/re-imagining of my previous fic of the same name. Vince/Jack because why not?


**Summary: At least out loud, Vince won't say he's in love; a rewrite/re-imagining of my previous fic because I felt that it wasn't as well-planned or thought out very well... So here we go...**

**Special thanks to Megatron's Blackfire for proofreading and helping me :3**

**Pairing: VincexJack**

**Rating: T for slash/yaoi/whatever you want to call it… and... yeah...**

**Additional Notes: there needs to be more of this pairing, dammit…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, I say!**

* * *

It didn't take long for Vince to figure out he was gay, or at least bisexual.

Most teens his age were either in denial about their sexuality or secretive and lied about it, instead making themselves stay in a loveless relationship that would crumble in the future and be a segment of Maury or Jerry Springer, depending on the person. He did the smart thing and made himself a sort of swinger lifestyle, because you can only do so much when you're still in high school. He was popular, he was rich, and he wasn't so bad-looking, either. And he was a senior, which basically made him royalty when combined with the other criteria. He went out to parties, drank, hooked up with chicks, and just fooled around with his posse. Nothing special.

So one night, as he was driving home (sober, mind you; he wasn't stupid) from a Christmas party one of his so-called friends was having, he started realizing just how boring his life had become. One can only do so many parties before they all started looking the same. The same people were always there, too, so it made it that much more boring (annoying when he'd run into a girl he once hooked up with). Vince started asking himself; why go through all this if you hated it?

The answer?

He needed a distraction. He needed a good enough distraction to keep his mind off a certain subject he did not want to admit to himself no matter how true it was. Not to mention the parties only distracted him a total of five times, and that was because he was either playing beer pong or trying to yank a girl off him. This party was the straw that broke the camel's back. Stupid Fernie… and his stupid mom for using blue decorations on their tree… And not just a sapphire blue, either! Oh no… she just HAD to find the blue that were HIS eye color!

Stopping at a red light, Vince sighed and pressed his forehead on the steering wheel. Why? Why were the cosmos being so cruel to him (other than the fact that he probably deserves most of its wrath)? Vince would admit that yes, he had been somewhat of a pompous ass-face, a spoiled brat, and just a basic evil fucker most of his middle school and high school days, but at least he was admitting he had been wrong! Wouldn't that count for something?

Vince continued driving, growling at whatever else he hated about the party. The stupid tree with the stupid ornaments, the fact that one of his friends confessed he was gay and seeing one of his other friends (which he was happy for, don't get him wrong. It just pissed him off that the guy was accepted so easily and he had yet to confess), and worst of all, Sierra. She was a really good friend of his, but by God, sometimes he just wanted to slap her across the face and scold her for how stupid she was when it came to love. He of all people knew that love doesn't just happen because you want it to like how you can't will an apple seed to be a peach tree. He overheard her whining to a friend how she could never find the perfect guy. He scoffed, pulling up to his driveway as he recalled her conversation. He suddenly remembered the scene in Pride and Prejudice where they're talking about how a perfect woman must be able to paint, sing, play an instrument, be well-educated, and basically be so multi-talented that when you gaze at her, you puke rainbows and your shit can cure cancer. Some things just didn't exist. The perfect guy was a mythological creature because, honestly, nobody's perfect. Everyone had flaws, and if you could accept them, then it made the person you loved that much more human, and 'perfect' in your eyes.

Vince grumbled to himself as he walked up the long staircase to his room, passing his father's office on the way. Oh God… why him? Why did he have to fall in love with the one guy that hates his guts? Yes, World. Vincent Amado Colombo was in love with Jackson Darby. He didn't know exactly why he was attracted to the guy… Okay, that was a lie; he DID have an idea as to _why_ he was hopelessly in love. He loved the way he walked, as stupid as it sounded. The way his hips swayed was freakin' hypnotic, not to mention very tantalizing to him. The way his hair fell over his eyes sometimes made him look so adorable, it took all of Vince's self control to stop himself from pushing him into an empty bathroom stall and ravish him until he couldn't walk right. Then his eyes, oh good GOD his eyes… They were that shade of blue that only certain people could pull off, and he was definitely one of those people. They were that blue-grey color that reminded him of a rainy day. He loved the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he gave Miko that annoyed look when she said something utterly stupid. He loved his sense of responsibility and respect towards his mother, and the fact that as much as he teased him, he never started anything.

Vince groaned hopelessly. Why couldn't he have fallen in love with someone else, someone he knew? Well, all the people he knew weren't like Jack at all, so that was probably the reason… They never do that cute little glare he does when he teases him about anything in general, or that little hop in his step when he's very happy about something. Okay, why was he such a dick to him? Maybe it was the fact that he had to grow up way too fast when his big brother was basically disowned by his father for wanting to go to culinary school instead of international business, or that he had to go with his mother to the hospital that time she had a miscarriage and had to do all the paperwork for her because his father was out of the country. Is that why he acted like a stupid kindergartener that likes a girl so much they throw rocks at her?

Well, he guessed the cosmos cut him SOME slack, seeing as they both had P.E. together. He was at least thankful for THAT. Adding to the incredibly long novel of 'Things Vince Loved About Jack', he loved stealing a glance at him when he came out of the showers. The guy was total eye candy to him, and even though he may never get to run his hands through Jack's damp hair or map out his tight stomach with his tongu_- oh damn it, now he had a boner!_

=a week ago=

"Wait, hang on a sec… You're saying Vince, the same Vince that's a total ass-face to you, stares at you during P. E.?" Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead. Why did he always go to her for his personal problems? Thankfully, they always sat at the section of the cafeteria hardly anyone ever passed by; everyone was either in the middle or by the exits. Raf was home with flu, so it left Jack and Miko alone with his problem. She stared him down, trying to find any hint of deception in his story or his face.

"Yes, Miko. I caught him staring at me while I was changing. At first I thought he was spacing out or just glancing around, but a few minutes later, I caught him staring again from a mirror in my locker. And he had this weird look on his face… I can't really describe it…" Miko stared at him for a long time, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her friend's daily tormenter.

"Has he done… anything else?"

"He's been… Nicer to me lately…" He squirmed under Miko's intense gaze. He was definitely regretting going to her for advice when he saw the evil smirk going across her face.

"Ooh~ I think someone likes you, Jackie!" He growled, narrowing his eyes into a glare when she called him by that dreaded nickname.

"I highly doubt that, Miko…" He muttered as he poked at his apple slices with his fork. "The guy's tormented me most of my life. I doubt he's trying to find a way to ask me out on a date…" Miko frowned and glanced around the lunch area. She arched a brow when she spotted Vince staring in their direction while his group was busy arguing with each other. She looked away quickly and discreetly, lips quirking up into a smirk.

"Who knows, Jack…? People change, after all…"

"I don't see why we have to go to dad's business party…" Vince grumbled to himself as he slouched in the passenger seat. His mother sighed, pushing a few blonde curls away from her face.

"Honey, don't be like that…" She said, placing her hands back on the steering wheel. "As boring as it can be, your father needs us there for moral support."Vince sighed but didn't argue with her any further; he understood that his father, though a high-ranking assistant in his job, was rather in tune with his family and always wanted to be with them as much as he could after his mother's miscarriage. While he had to hand it to his father for trying to be more involved in his life, he couldn't help but be annoyed by it at times. Before he knew it, they were at the party, and for a good three hours, Vince was bored out of his mind. It wasn't until his mother had fainted at some point during the party that things got interesting. And while he was worried sick for his mother's well-being, he was just glad they got to leave that stupid party as early as they did. As Vince sat in the waiting area of the Emergency Room, he spotted a familiar nurse run into the hospital as she pulled off her jacket. He furrowed his brows in thought as she passed by him and ran to the back, and almost fell out of his chair when he saw Jack run right behind her. The raven-haired male didn't seem to notice him and went into the back with his mother. Vince let out a small sigh of relief and leaned back into his seat. Once a few more minutes passed, his father was called in to see his mother while he had to wait. Vince was too busy reading some article on his phone to notice someone had sat next to him.

"You're mother's going to be fine…"Vince blinked and looked up, almost jumping when he saw Jack sitting next to him. Calming himself, he put his phone down and looked at him.

"So, uh… what was wrong with her?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"I heard my mom say that she has iron-deficiency anemia… and she was probably very low on iron to have her faint like that…"Jack explained. "But she's conscious and stable now… I'm sorry this happened to her…" Seeing Jack's crestfallen face made his heart skip a beat; rarely did anyone ever offer condolences to him.

"T…thanks…" He muttered, mentally kicking himself for sounding so stupid. "Um… why… are you here?" He asked, glancing at Jack. Jack shrugged.

"My mom and I were on our way to a Christmas party when she got called in…" He explained. "The staff knows me so that's why I was allowed to go to the back with her, though I had to come back out due to health regulations…" Vince yawned, suddenly feeling the effects of staying up until two in the morning. Jack didn't seem to be tired in the least, but Vince knew he had a great poker face.

"So… My mother has to take some Fish Oil pills now?" Vince asked, trying to lighten the mood. Jack nodded.

"Yeah… she's going to have to eat foods high in iron, too…" He added, and the redhead hummed in thought before they fell into a comfortable silence for a good ten minutes. As Vince began to doze off, his father emerged from the Emergency room and made his way towards him. He sat up straight.

"How is she, Dad?" He asked.

"They're going to keep her overnight." His father answered. "If you want to go home, I can give you the keys…" He started, but Vince shook his head.

"It's alright, dad… I'll wait…" He said. His father just nodded and went back to the room, leaving the two in the waiting room. Jack bit his lip in thought before he got up.

"I should let you go…" He muttered, walking in front of him to leave. Out of instinct, Vince sat up and grabbed his wrist, and for a split second, the world slowed down as a spark somehow ignited at the touch and sent good sensations down every one of Vince's nerves. He blinked, clearing his throat nervously as he tried not to look into Jack's eyes.

"Can… Uh… Can you stay… with me…" Noticing he was still holding Jack's wrist, the redhead let go of him as quickly as he could and tried not to make eye contact for the rejection he was sure was about to follow.

"… Sure thing, Vince…" Jack muttered before taking his seat again. Vince looked up in surprise and confusion at the sudden act of kindness, but quickly hid it and gave Jack a small smile before leaning back again.

"Thanks… Jack…"

"Any time…"

* * *

**so...thoughts?**

**on a side note, this may not be updated as quickly... **


End file.
